


Dirty Texts Gone Wrong

by waverlylovesnicole



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Humor, Sex, Sex Humor, Smut, Wayhaught - Freeform, dirty - Freeform, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waverlylovesnicole/pseuds/waverlylovesnicole
Summary: Waverly sends some naughty texts to Nicole... Oh wait.. Ohh no... that is NOT Nicole.





	Dirty Texts Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short and especially short for smut. But give me a break! I don't write a lot of smut!

Having a girlfriend who is a police officer has it's drawbacks and for Waverly some of those drawbacks are very frustrating. The one that really drives her crazy is when Nicole works the evening and late shift in the same day. Especially when she is craving something that only Nicole can provide. And tonight Waverly is going to end her frustrations. Waverly has never been big on sending nudes or dirty messages but now that her mind is wandering with tons of sexy thoughts- it's just what she's going to do.

[Texts]  
11:23 PM - W: Hey... I've been thinking about you all day. I can't wait until your fingers are inside of me. Fuck, I'm so horny. I need you. And I need you to be rough. I'm soaked now. Fuck.  
11:24 PM - Wynonna: WAVERLY EARP! YOU SICK FUCK! YOU DID NOT JUST SEND ME A TEXT MEANT FOR NICOLE. YOU HAVE OFFICIALLY CROSSED EVERY SINGLE LINE THAT HAS EVER EXISTED.  
11:25 PM -W: WYNONNA! OH SHIT! PLEASE tell me you didn't read the whole text. Just forget this ever happend. Omg.. I think i'm gonna go throw up.  
11:27 PM- Wynonna: You think YOU'RE going to throw up? HAVE SOME CONSIDERATION. Don't text me anymore tonight. I need to spend some time burning that image from my brain. 

"How did I POSSIBLY mix up their contact names?" Waverly questioned out loud. She realized she changed Nicole's contact name to "My Sexy Redhead" yesterday. And Wynonna's contact was "Mommy Wynonna"... It all made sense now. "Well.. I feel sick" Waverly said aloud. Waverly thought, "I'll just stick to phone calls from now on." *phone ringing* "Hello? Please tell me that this is Nicole Haught." Waverly said nervously. Nicole laughed, "Baby who else would it be? I'm calling from my cell phone." Waverly replied, "Just come over as soon as you can... I'll explain." 

"Oh my GOD, Waverly! I can't believe you sent a text that was meant for me to WYNONNA!" Nicole shouted. As soon as Nicole's shift ended she drove over to the homestead. Luckily, Wynonna was out with Dolls so Nicole coming over wouldn't cause for anymore awkwardness. The two were sitting on Waverly's bed talking about the slip-up. Waverly blushed. "I know.. I know. This is why I hate technology." Nicole looked at her and smiled. "Was it bad? What did it say?" Waverly looked down and smirked. She repeated what the text said. "Oh baby. Tha- uh- that's uhm.. very bad. But very hot." 

Waverly took this opportunity to finally relieve herself. "Oh yeah? You think that's hot?" She asked moving over Nicole. Nicole laid back on Waverly's bed. Waverly straddled Nicole. Nicole nodded and swallowed hard. "This is kinda hot too." Nicole breathed out. Her hands were roaming all over Waverly. Stopping at her breasts to massage them. "Take that off." Nicole instructed, pointing at Waverly's top. Waverly unbouttoned her shirt and threw it on the floor. Nicole leaned up and unclasped Waverly's bra. She started kissing her neck and moved down to her right breast. She sucked softly. Goosebumps traveled over Waverly's body. "Oh G-God Nicole." Nicole switched the positions. Now she was on top. And was ready to see her girlfriend come undone beneath her. Nicole took the remainder of Waverly's clothing off as well as her own. "Where did you put it?" Nicole asked. "In the bottom drawer." Waverly said. Nicole quickly opened the drawer on Waverly's bed side table and grabbed their favorite new toy. A strapon. Nicole put it on with ease. She leaned down and whispered in Waverly's ear, "Get on your hands and Knees and face the wall. I'm going to fuck you so hard. I want to hear you screaming my name." Waverly's stomach dropped and she grew increasingly wet. Nicole slid the toy inside Waverly and started slow. "You like that baby?" Nicole asked. "Oh yes. Harder" Waverly replied. Nicole picked up her pace. She lifted her right hand and smacked it on Waverly's ass. "OH! Fu--u-CK!" Waverly moaned out. Nicole was fucking her so hard. "YES! MORE! oh GOD... FUUCK. YES YES OH NICOLE FUCK!!" Waverly yelled out as her body pulsed. Nicole smiled with satisfaction. "Thatta-girl" Nicole said. Waverly calmed down from her high and turned around. "Your turn" She said with lust in her voice. Nicole replied with a passionate kiss.


End file.
